


Prom Kings

by Project896



Series: Kings of Genosha [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Charles Has Issues, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles Xavier's Terrible Childhood, Erik Has Feelings, Erik Lehnsherr Loves Charles Xavier, Erik is a Sweetheart, F/F, F/M, M/M, Protective Erik, Teacher Charles Xavier, Young Charles and Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25548454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project896/pseuds/Project896
Summary: "now that you've mentioned it, Im actually curious." Angel whispers so that Mr. Xavier won't have to give them his sad puppy eyes to get them back to reading their books."Yeah, he's been wearing that ring since he moved here last year, who do you think his wife is?" Raven glances up to make sure Mr. Xavier is still busy helping Sean understand the story, while doing so, she eyed the golden ring on his ring finger.
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Series: Kings of Genosha [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851328
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	Prom Kings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know the characters Lorna and David too well, excuse the out of character bits..  
> .  
> .  
> A High school AU!  
> teacher!Charles

"now that you've mentioned it, Im actually curious." Angel whispers so that Mr. Xavier won't have to give them his sad puppy eyes to get them back to reading their books. 

"Yeah, he's been wearing that ring since he moved here last year, who do you think his wife is?" Raven glances up to make sure Mr. Xavier is still busy helping Sean understand the story, while doing so, she eyed the golden ring on his ring finger. 

"It's his first year here, he probably didn't know our school requires teacher's to have prom dates as well." Angel pretends to flip the page.

"exactly, I wanna see who got the hot--"

"Ms. Salvadore, Ms. Darkholme. Have anything interesting to share with the class?"

"No sir!" Angel grins, yet again flipping the page without reading a single word. Raven followed suit.

*

Angel and Raven were a duo no one can match up to yet, especially their determination. "first on the list, ask other teachers-"

"check, Mrs. Mactaggert and she said he's only ever talked about her but never once mention who they were. She said he likes his privacy"

"next then, social Media?" Raven crosses the first suggestion from her book. 

"didnt you do that one?" Angel looks up from her phone. 

"I did, I found 2 accounts. One was public and other was private and had less followers."

"what about on Valentine's Day? He received those-- flowers? I don't know but they were metal flower right? Maybe his wife's an engineer"

"great! Well--"

*

1 week later and that was all Raven and Angel could find out. Today was prom. Raven wears a soft flowing blue gown. After her on and off relationships between Azezal, Hank and Irene. She decided to just go to prom with Angel

Raven didn't want to make it look she was stalking Mr. Xavier but she sure was lingering around him. Mr. Xavier kept fidgeting and glancing to the door. He'd greet people who entered with a soft smile. Obviously, the person he's waiting for hasn't arrived yet. 

Raven sighs and shakes her empty cup, "I'm gonna go get more punch, you coming?"

"it's more exciting than seeing him fidget around"

As they both spoke while talking, it was to no surprised that Raven had bumped into a person. Her plastic cup making a crunching noise as it gets crush between the person and her, thankfully it was empty. Raven cusses and looks up. 

"Mr. Lehnsherr?" Mr. Lehnsherr was known for two things in the school, one was being a single father to Peter, Wanda, Lorna and David. Well that's what people started assuming since he attended all their PTA meetings and second was for being incredibly attractive yet cold. Raven may even have a tiny crush on him. 

He raises an eyebrow to Raven's still position, "Sorry about her, but what the hell are you doing here? Uh-- mister. Please don't ruin it for Wanda and Vision, they look like they're having fun-" Angel takes over pushing Raven aside. Okay maybe everyone had a little crush on him since he gave off the bad boy vibe. 

"oh. No I dont intend on ruining her day." he mumbles, eye searching the crowd. 

"then what are you-"

"ah sorry- I gotta go-" with that, he left. 

Raven looks down at her crumpled cup, "I don't feel thirsty anymore, back to stalking Mr. Xavier?"

Angel sighs. 

The two walks back to their spot earlier just in the middle Mr.Lehnsherr and Mr. Xavier's passionate kiss in front of well... Everyone had their eyes on the pair.

That was when Raven notices the connections, Mr. Lehnsherr was an engineer and he was supposedly a single father because Mr. Xavier had more PTA meetings to attend.

"are they gonna take of their clothes or..?" Angle mumbles as their kiss gets a little too intimate. 

Someone coughed loudly and the two stopped absurdly, "Charles, Mr.Lehnsherr. This is still a school." Ms, Frost says with a smirk

Charles flushes and nods. 

*

Erik has been drinking the punch and talking to random people who were Charles's friends when the song shifts the mood. The slow music filled the air as the dance floor cleared. Charles and Erik's eyes meet. Alright Erik, you've been practicing this whole week, Erik repeats to himself as they both meet in the middle. 

"If you step on my foot--"

"shut up I'm learning--" Erik hisses, Erik's hands were on Charles's sides while one of Charles's hand were laying on Erik's shoulder and the other was holding his hand up. Charles couldn't help but got closer to the point where their nose almost touch. 

"Everyone's watching.." Charles murmurs.

"no, they're all watching how beautiful you are."

Charles grins, "you're so cheesy-". Murmurs filled the hall while the two danced. Charles smiled nervously, "well.. They're better than my parents." 

"90% better. Charles, not everyone's homophobic."

"most are.." he mumbles, looking away. Erik stops to a halt causing Charles to bump softly onto his chest. He raises an eyebrow, "Wha--?"

Without warning their lips met, all the worries on Charles's shoulder had been lifted. It wasn't that he wasn't proud to be who he is, but with all the things he's been through as a child for being a mutant and gay? He was afraid to be dragged back to the dark. 

When they break apart, Erik smiles softly "Now where the hell are the kids- they promised us prom photos." 

*

"Dad, Papa is being mean-" Peter whines, "I don't wanna wear a tie"

Charles rolls his eyes as he fixes David's neck tie, "listen to your papa." Erik gives him the most smug expression he could. David tried his best not to squirm away,

"Wanda fix your strap--" Erik hisses to his daughter.

"Papa this dress doesn't have straps--"

"who told you to-"

"I did, Erik come on--She's sixteen. She's allowed to wear a strapless dress." Charles smiles as he finishes up with David's tie. Lorna had been playing her phone, "Lorna could you please look away from your phone for a second?"

"You guys only took a half an hour to trend.." She mumbles in reply. Showing the photo to the two. "well.. Trending at school anyways"

Charles flushes while Erik grabs the phone out of her hand, "alright-- that's enough." Lorna grumbles and turned to the camera.

"smile!"

They all smiled their best smiles and Charles for once.. Felt like he had a family

**Author's Note:**

> I will be adding more works into the series so stay tuned!


End file.
